¿Es demasiado tarde?
by Amaikurai
Summary: Botellas vacías a su alrededor, recuerdos borrosos, gritos y lagrimas. Eran todo lo que Craig podía recordar, sin poder armar el rompecabezas que tenia. Creek.


**Asjkajksja Tanta inactividad me mata, tengo miles de ideas, historias y escenas. Pero puta inspiracion.**

**Inspiracion: :Trollface:(?)**

**Buaaano~ Aqui traigo un One-Shot Creek. Siendo sincera, todo se me ocurrio con la música, más especificamente con estas canciones: Never Too late - Three Days Grace, Daiji na mono wamabuta no ura - Kokia, Lies - BigBang y Me tome una pastilla - División Minúscula.**

**En serio tengo problemas(?) Solo lean.**

**T**itulo: **¿Es demasiado tarde?  
**

**P**arejas: Creek.

**S**umary: Botellas vacías a su alrededor, recuerdos borrosos, gritos y lagrimas. Eran todo lo que Craig podía recordar, sin poder armar el rompecabezas que tenia.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

Se incorporó con parsimonia, sintiéndose ligero y fresco. A su alrededor botellas vacías de cerveza, le rodeaban.

Inexplicablemente no tenía la resaca que pensó. Simplemente era una tranquilidad. Aunque sus recuerdos eran borrosos y le atribuía la posible culpa a todo el alcohol que bebió el día anterior. Dejando lo anterior de lado, estaba muy bien.

Ahora a su mente llegaban escenas, que explicaban un poco del porqué había bebido tanto. Palabras hirientes, lágrimas, sollozos y gritos eran parte de un rompecabezas que intentaba formar.

— _¡Por un carajo, Tweekers!—Craig elevó la voz, asustando a su acompañante. El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada._

—_Ya te lo dije, no pasó nada. NADA ¡Entiendes!—Tweek respondió con el mismo tono que su novio había empleado, a gritos._

— _¡TSK!—el pelinegro se movía como un animal salvaje enjaulado, por todo el lugar. Estaba hecha una fiera. Sin embargo Tweek no estaba muy lejos que Craig. Sentía la ira agolparse en su interior dejando de lado cualquier tristeza, tantas emociones contenidas que esperaban salir; Tweek era literalmente una bomba que detonaría en cualquier segundo._

— _¿QUÉ PIENSAS, CRAIG? ¡¿Que iría con cualquiera que se me pusiera en frente como Kenny?! ¡¿Tal como hiciste tú en el pasado?!—la mirada seria y molesta de Tweek, era un espectáculo que pocos podrían ver. Su voz sonaba enojada y directa, sin temblores ni tartamudeos._

_Craig odiaba sacar el tema de su ex - novio a la luz. Lo evitaba. Fue esta vez fue Tweek quien dio la última gota que derramo el vaso._

— _¡PUTA MADRE! ¡McCormick no tiene nada que ver, marica!—otra vez los insultos hicieron eco por la habitación._

_Ambos se miraban furiosos._

Sintió la boca seca y amarga al revivir aquella escena, la cual quiso ahogar en cerveza; vacía y aún más amarga bebida. Más no tenía ni una gota cercana.

Siguió hundiéndose en más recuerdos, que aparecían como flashes sin sentido en su mente. La mayoría de ellas tenían a un Tweek enojado o triste. Y por eso odiaba tener que ver al pasado. Sé odiaba a sí mismo por ser la causa de muchas de ellas.

— _¡DIOTA!— grito furioso el rubio._

— _¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa. Lárgate con ese, si quieres. —escupió sus venenosas palabras sin importarle en el momento, el efecto que causaría._

_Tweek bajo la mirada para evitar que el pelinegro viera sus lágrimas, que recorrían sus mejillas._

—_Vete...—susurro con voz temblorosa._

_Craig sintió una enorme culpa invadirlo, suavizó su mirada; intentó deshacer sus palabras pero solo tartamudeo. Además porque debía ÉL disculparse, si fue Tweek el malo de la película. Frunció el ceño._

—_Bien. —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de la casa de los Tweak._

_Una vez solo, Tweek perdió el apoyo en sus piernas y cayó de rodillas ¿Por qué Craig no confiaba en él? Él no había hecho nada, mucho menos traicionarlo._

Ahora las cosas en sus pensamientos eran más claras. Sabía muy bien que había discutido con Tweek antes de irse, después regreso a casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Sin importarle los golpes en su puerta de sus preocupados padres. Por él que se fueran al carajo, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo que decidió distraerse con alcohol.

Aunque la razón del comienzo de la pelea aun estaba distorsionada entre tantos gritos e insultos, posiblemente fue culpa de alguna estupidez. Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse y lo único que logró fue confundirse más. No lograba entender nada y los recuerdos desordenados, no ayudaban en nada.

Fue cuando todos esos momentos se unieron que consiguió una respuesta más o menos decente.

_Tweek se encontraba recostado en el regazo de su novio, jugando con el gorro del segundo; mientras Craig contemplaba lo adorable que se veía el rubio distraído con su prenda._

— _¿Y bien como va tú proyecto, Tweekers?—rompió el cómodo silencio Craig, intentado iniciar una plática._

— _¡GAH! B-Bien, Kyle es muy inteligente. Qué bueno que ¡ACK! él es mi pareja de equipo. —parecía muy feliz con haber sido asignado con uno de los mejores de la clase._

_El morocho frunció el seño, no le agrado el tono que su novio uso para describir a ese marica pelirrojo. _

—_Hum... Qué bien—contesto sin interés._

— _¿Craig?—el nombrado volteo hacia Tweek que lo observaba preocupado. — ¿Todo bien?_

—_Si. —susurro molesto, estaba celoso. Celoso de que ese estúpido jersiano tenía 3 horas diarias extra con Tweek en su casa. Y aunque sabía que solo era por un proyecto, no podía evitarse sentirse de esa manera. —Oye, Tweekers. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—estaba inseguro a como reaccionaria el rubio, pero necesitaba saberlo._

— _¿Si?—contesto incorporándose y sentándose frente a Craig._

—_Tú no has hecho nada con él ¿cierto?—Craig desvió su monótona mirada a otro punto de la habitación, a la vez que Tweek lo veía sorprendido. Se creó un largo silencio de unos segundos. El morocho al no escuchar respuesta por parte del menor se preocupo y se giro encontrándose con una mirada que jamás había visto en el chico. Tweek Tweak lo fulminaba con la mirada._

— _¿Q-Qué?—pregunto el cafeinómano. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era la que hizo Craig? Es que acaso no confiaba en. OBVIAMENTE no intento nada con Broflovski. Ni si quiera le gustaba, solo eran amigos.—¿E-Estas de-desconfiando de mi?_

— _¡No!... si… digo… No es que desconfié… Es solo que…—Craig no encontraba las palabras para explicar los celos._

— _¡No puedo creer que no me creas, Craig!_

…_._

Aquel suceso había iniciado con todo. Un vacío lleno su alma, se sentía una basura, alguien inútil y estúpido por ser la causa de la gran tristeza de Tweek. No lo dudo un segundo más, ignorando el hecho de que estuvo enojado con su novio y se levantó dispuesto a encontrarlo para disculparse.

Saliendo de la habitación con rapidez bajo las escaleras, sin mirar nada, sólo a la entrada por la cual salió de golpe; determinado a ir con Tweek. Corría con rapidez por las calles de South Park, parecía que era lo único que le importaba; la escuela podría irse a la mierda, sus padres, todo. Sonrió inevitablemente al verlo en la parada de autobús, no la de el equipo Stan, la de ellos.

Estaba solo, el momento perfecto para hablarle. Se acerco cautelosos, por temor asustarlo. Una vez que pudo observarlo bien entendió el daño que hizo. Los ojos de Tweek vacios, rojos e hinchados por todas las lagrimas que había derramado recientemente; las obscuras ojeras que tenia debajo de esos hermosos ojos verde olivo; su rostro demacrado y delgado. Parecía alguien sin vida, muerto.

La culpa se clavo como una daga al pecho.

—Tweekers…—murmuro a cortando mas la distancia. — Yo… discúlpame. —Craig bajo la mirada, era incapaz de verlo, ver lo que él había causado.

Sin embargo al no recibir respuesta volvió a mirar al rubio. Justo en ese momento apareció el autobús escolar y Tweek subió con lentitud, dejando a Craig solo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Acaso ¿Tweek lo había ignorado completamente? ¿Aun seguía molesto? No lo culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho. Pero él se acerco a disculparse y lo ignoró. Craig ahora se sentía la confusión, no dejaría las cosas así. Iría directamente con él chico y arreglaría las cosas. O eso esperaba….

Entro a la escuela sin muchas ganas de nada, solo de resolver todo con Tweek. Al no ver a nadie en los pasillos, supuso inmediatamente que estaban en clases. Se dirigió a su salón donde el maestro explicaba algo, aprovechando que estaba distraído, entro en el salón y tomo asiento en su lugar; a nadie pareció importarle estaban acostumbrados a que Craig entrara o saliera de la clase cuando le apeteciera.

Recargo su cabeza en la mesa aburrido, no quería escuchar al maestro y sabia que debía soportarle, hasta el receso donde podría platicar con Tweek. Intento dormir pero no tenía ganas, simplemente se quedo observando a la nada. Para él, a diferencia de otros días, el tiempo parecía volar. Pues unas cuantas horas se esfumaron rápidamente. Mejor para él.

Antes de salir por Tweek vio a Token hablando con algunos, decidió acercársele. Ocurrio lo mismo que con Tweek, Token le ignoro completamente. Era posible que él también estuviera enojado con Tucker, quizá Tweek le conto todo y ambos le aplicaban la ley del hielo. Craig bufó indignado. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para sus niñerías. Decidió entonces ir primero con Tweek.

Lo busco por la escuela, en la cafetería, en los salones; sin encontrar ningún rastro. Eligio ir por momento al baño encontrándose a Clyde, quien lavaba sus manos y mojaba su cara. El castaño observo al espejo.

— ¿Por qué?...—susurro. — ¿Por qué, Craig?—esta vez alzo más la voz.

—Escucha, Clyde, en serio quiero disculparme. Fui un idiota, lo sé. Y no es fácil si Tweek me continúa ignorando…

— ¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?!—fue interrumpido por el grito del castaño al espejo, asustando al morocho.

Esta vez Craig no logro entender nada. Fue en ese momento en que todo se detuvo por un instante y luego paso muy lentamente frente a él. Token entró en el baño y había pasado por Craig. No empujándolo, lo traspaso…

Craig retrocedió inmediatamente y salió corriendo del lugar. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos, lo entendió. TODO.

Ahora comprendía él porque sus padres no le habían preguntado nada en la casa, la razón de la ley del hielo aplicada por todos. Eso no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía. Corría y corría, no se cansaba, no sudaba. Sin embargo los sentimientos de culpa, enojo y tristeza seguían ahí ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo todo cambio?

Se detuvo en seco sin pensarlo y levanto su mirada, entro al lugar y camino por el vacio. No lo creía hasta que lo viera. Fue cuando diviso a la lejanía una mancha amarilla. Se acerco con pasos lentos, temerosos a saber, lo que ya sabía.

Era Tweek quien permanecía de pie inmóvil frente a la condena a la que Craig estaba, ahora atado.

_Craig Tucker_

_1990-2007_

Craig se sintió por primera vez débil, ante todo, tenía miedo y mucho. Un flash llego como recuerdo, esta vez parecía que él estaba en una película.

_Se veía a sí mismo beber whiskey de la botella en su mano derecha, mientras luchaba por evitar el llanto. A su alrededor había unas pocas botellas vacías 4 o5 cuando mucho, nada comparado con las 9 o 10 que vio en la mañana, que despertó._

—_Eshtupido*hic* Tweek. —estaba borracho.—…Eshtupido,*hic* judío…—de nuevo bebió el contenido.—¿Qué esh… eshto?..—aun con la vista nublada y sus desequilibrados movimientos tomo el frasco entre sus manos y lo agito. Eran pastillas._

Por fin el imposible rompecabezas quedó armado. Y Craig no supo qué hacer. Se había suicidado, sin estar consciente de lo que hacía. Gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y grito, grito para despertar y ver que todo solo era una tonta y maldita pesadilla. Abriría los ojos y vería a Tweek a su lado, su hermosa sonrisa, sus adorables tics y temblores.

Inútilmente cerraba y abría los ojos. No quería aceptar la realidad, en la cual ya no existía. Unos sollozos ajenos captaron su atención.

—Craig… perdóname…—Tweek comenzó a descender hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la tumba de su amado.—perdóname…—murmuraba, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Craig se acerco y lo abrazo, aun sin ser contacto físico sentía a Tweek en un abrazo protector.

—No, Tweek… Tú perdóname….

Tweek detuvo su llanto y levanto la mirada, no estaba loco, acababa de oír la voz de Craig.

— ¿Craig?...

—Tweek, solo pido tú perdón. Así que discúlpame y sé feliz…

Absolutamente no había perdido la cabeza, lo escucho claramente.

—Craig…yo te perdono. Te amo. —sonrió. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que no creía. Craig estaba frente a él con una sonrisa sincera, él sentía una enorme felicidad de saber que Tweek le perdono.

—Nos vemos…

Al cerrar los ojos Craig sintió una paz invadirlo y Tweek lo vio desaparecer…

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé. Posiblemente me odien " Tú Hija de puta ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a Craig? ¡Y ya van varias!"**

**I'm sorry, tengo problemas emocionales y una constante depresión y me desahogo escribiendo esto. Si se pasan a leer algunas de otras de mis historias podrán ver esto muy claro Matryoshka y 7 años de amor, son algunos ejemplos...**

**Pero simplemente lo cursi y romántico no es lo mio... Creo..**

**además hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir una historia como esta, sobre que al final digan o no estaba muerto. Tipo como sexto sentido, gud, amo esa película. Aunque me salio esta cosa(?)**

**Bueno eso es todo cualquier amenaza, tomate, o carta de odio por review(?) :3 XD**

**P.D: Disculpas por mis errores de dedo.**


End file.
